


Doggy Dog World

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Classifications, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Romantic Fluff, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, daddy!Phil, little!Natasha, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Bucky gets into an altercation with Tasha, and well, it's a doggy dog world.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov
Series: The Classifieds [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Doggy Dog World

Sam was holding Bucky in his arms, after a particularly difficult therapy session, when Pepper called him.

"Mrs. Potts?" Sam asked as he answered the phone.

"Sam, I told you to call me Pepper."

"Right, Pepper, how can I help you?"

"I'm hoping you can pry Tony out of his lab. He's obsessing over a model for home security that he's working on. He keeps tweaking it, but the board has already approved it and I think at this point he's just being a perfectionist."

Sam sighed.

"That might be so, but he was at my place yesterday, so he clearly hasn't been down there for an unreasonable amount of time. I'm not going to interfere with his work."

"You're his Caregiver. Can't you just order him to stop?"

"I could, but I won't."

"I tried, but I'm on a work trip and he's ignoring my calls."

"I'm sorry, Pepper, but I can't help you. Tony can tweak his project to his hearts content. I'm not going to limit him, as long as he's not endangering himself. If he drops, I'll step in. Otherwise, Tony's allowed to work in his lab." Sam explained, not unkindly.

"I understand, Sam, but maybe you can just go down there and ask him to take a break."

Bucky tugged at Sam's shirt, whining.

"Sammy!"

"Shh, hold on, bud." Sam murmured, covering his phone speaker.

Bucky scowled, but huffed and slumped against Sam. Sam kissed his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why is it so important to you, Pepper?"

"He's been through so much in the past couple of months. I just don't want him to push himself too hard, that's all."

Sam sighed.

"Thanks, Pepper. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Sam. You're a good man. Tony's lucky to have you."

Sam hung up and set his phone down, letting his attention turn back to Bucky. He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his temple.

"You gotta go, Sammy?" Bucky asked.

"Pepper wants me to see if I can get Tony out of his lab."

"Don' go! Wanna hold ya." Bucky whined.

"You wanna hold me?" Sam asked, his voice rising in pitch, the way it does when you speak to a small child.

Bucky giggled as Sam tickled his sides.

"Stop, Daddy!"

Sam laughed and hugged him. Bucky's giggles died down and he shifted, until he could wrap his arms around Sam's neck and nuzzle against his cheek. Sam held Bucky for a couple more minutes, before scooping him up into his arms.

"Steve, bud, we're gonna head to the tower for a little bit." Sam said, walking into the nursery.

Steve glanced up from where he was laying on the floor. A marker in his hand as he colored a picture of Elsa. Bucky frowned.

"Dat's mine!" He whined, trying to squirm out of Sam's hold.

"Shh, not now, buddy." Sam said, tightening his hold on the wriggling toddler.

"Can I have five more minutes?" Steve asked.

"Sure, bud. I'm gonna get Bucky ready to go."

Steve nodded and turned his attention back to his picture.

"Come on, Steve. It's time to go!" Sam called from the living room, when he had Bucky all ready to go.

Steve came in, holding his picture, that he'd carefully pulled out of the coloring book.

"Here ya go, Buck." He said, thrusting it into Bucky's hands.

The toddler looked at it and his eyes got wide.

"Fo' me?"

"Yeah, that's right. For you, Buck." Steve said.

"That's really nice of you, buddy, to make a picture for your brother." Sam told him.

Steve smiled and grabbed his shoes. They got to the tower without too much fuss. Sam played the frozen soundtrack on the ride over. Bucky happily sang along, while clutching his picture in his hands. Sam left them with Phil, who was on the common floor with Tasha, when they got there.

"Phil! I need help!" Steve called from the bathroom.

Phil stood up.

"Stay with Tasha, Bucky." Phil said before going to help Steve.

The girl was playing with a doll, cradling the baby in her arms, and comforting it.

"Shh, it's okay, little baby. Don't cry. Mommy's right here." Tasha said, soothing her doll.

Bucky looked over at her from where he was sitting, a car in his hand. He dropped the plastic toy, letting it drop to the rug and reached out to grab Tasha's doll.

"Mine!" Tasha snapped at him.

Bucky's lip quivered and his hand lashed out and smacked Tasha on the arm. Tasha glared at him, gently laying her doll down, before lunging at him. Bucky shrieked, as he found himself unexpectedly flat on his back.

"Tasha! What are you doing?" 

Phil's alarmed voice was followed by his arms wrapping around her and pulling her off of Bucky. The two Littles just glared at eachother. Steve had returned in a new pair of pants, looking concerned. He pulled Bucky off of the floor, his eyes raking up and down him, searching for any signs of injuries.

"You okay, Buck?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'm good, Stevie." Bucky said, but he didn't take his narrowed eyes off of Tasha.

"Tasha, angel, look at me." Phil said.

Tasha ignored him, squirming in his arms, like she was trying to escape him. Most likely to pin Bucky back down for blatantly challenging her. Phil sighed.

"Are you okay, bud?" He asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded, his eyes trained on Tasha, just as hers were trained on him.

"Gots my Stevie."

Phil's lip quirked up at the side.

"Okay, Steve, can you sit stay with him? I'm gonna talk to Tasha in the guest room."

"Yes, sir." Steve said, a serious expression on his face.

Phil laughed and ruffled his hair, one arm still wrapped securely around Tasha's waist.

"Come on, princess." He said, hauling her up into his arms.

Tasha huffed, but conceded. Allowing him to carry her out of the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and settled her in his lap. The petulant girl stared down at her hands.

"Can you tell me why you tackled Bucky?"

Tasha huffed, annoyed.

"Tasha, please. Tell Daddy what's wrong?"

Tasha glanced up at him and squirmed, her hands fidgeting in her lap. Phil kissed her head and stroked her hair, waiting patiently while she sorted out her thoughts. Tasha relaxed, slumping against him.

"Didn't mean to, Daddy, but he started it!"

Phil hummed.

"He hit me first." She insisted.

Phil sighed and hugged her closer to him.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll remind him to not hit, but you can't tackle babies, angel."

Tasha frowned.

"He's not a baby."

Phil chuckled.

"I know. Clint's not a baby either, is he? But he's still a lot littler than you."

Tasha tilted her head.

"Clint is a baby. He just thinks he's a big boy." She said firmly.

Phil smiled.

"But we indulge him, don't we? We tell him that he's big, even when he's Little, don't we?"

"Yeah, cuz he's not a baby like Tony and Loki. He's a bigger baby, like Bucky, and sometimes Loki, too."

Phil laughed and nodded.

"That's right. You're so smart, princess."

Tasha beamed, pushing her chest out proudly.

"Can I go play now?"

"Yes, just be nice."

Tasha rolled her eyes, but jumped off of his lap. Phil followed after her. Steve was cuddling Bucky on the couch. Phil crouched down in front of them. Bucky pouted at him.

"Bucky told me he hit her first, Phil. I told him no hitting, and now he's sad, so I gotta give him cuddles until he feels better." Steve informed the Caregiver.

Phil smiled, amused.

"Well, I'm glad you were honest, Bucky. Tasha told me what happened. I'm sorry Tasha got aggressive with you."

"'S Okay, Phiw. 'S a doggie dog world." Bucky said.

Phil chuckled.

"That it is, kid. That it is."

When Sam returned from coaxing Tony out of his lab, the baby sucking on a pacifier in his arms, he gave his Little a concerned look when Bucky pouted up at him.

"Sammy, Stevie was bein' a meanie!" The toddler declared racing over to his Caregiver.

Steve scoffed.

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Bucky said, sticking his tongue out at Steve and latching onto Sam.

Sam raised a brow at him and shifted Tony in his arms, so he had one free to wrap around Bucky. He led the Little back to the couch and settled Tony down next to him, before pulling Bucky onto his lap.

"Thanks for watching them, Phil." He said.

"Of course. Bucky and Tasha had an altercation, but they both seem fine."

Tasha glanced up from where she was rocking her babydoll.

"Come on, princess. Let's go home."

Tasha laid the doll down in the bucket and whispered something to it before kissing it's head and taking the hand that Phil offered her.

"Bye, Tasha!" Steve said.

"Bye!" She said back, waving at them.

Bucky waved at her, grinning. All conflict forgotten now that he had his Sammy back.

"I wasn't mean to him, Sammy. I just scolded him, that's all." Steve told his Caregiver, needing him to understand that he wasn't being a bad boy.

Sam smiled at him and Steve snuggled into his side.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, bud?" Sam asked Bucky.

The Little shook his head.

"Nuh-uh."

Sam raised a brow at him.

"Do you want Steve to tell me, instead?"

"No!" Bucky cried, slapping a hand over Steve's mouth.

Steve blinked at him in surprise, but didn't push his hand away. Sam chuckled and tugged Bucky's hand, kissing the palm, before tucking it into his side.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, then. It sounds like you've already been scolded anyways."

"Daddy!" Bucky whined as Sam stood up and deposited him onto the couch.

"I'm gonna make some lunch. Can you play nice?"

Bucky nodded.

"Can I help you, Sammy?" Steve asked.

"Of course, bud." 

Steve cheered and jumped up, following Sam into the kitchen. Bucky hummed softly, climbing into Tony's lap and clinging to him like an octopus. Tony giggled and wrapped his arms around him. Bucky grinned and nuzzled against his cheek, before rubbing their noses together. Tony blushed, peering at him through his lashes. Tony kissed his cheek, the skin heating up under his lips. They cuddled together, until Sam called them to the table.

Tony was set in one of the three high chairs that were lined up along the wall. Sam pulled a chair over to sit in front of him and spoon feed him. Bucky and Steve ate their rice and chicken. Steve using his spoon and Bucky holding his in one hand while grabbing the food with the other. Steve happily ate green beans. Bucky, as was habit, passed all of his off to Steve's awaiting hand. Bucky wasn't a huge fan of fruits and vegetables, unless they came in the form of a smoothie.

"Dadadada." Tony sang, his head bopping like he was listening to music.

The baby was grabbing green beans off of his tray and stuffing them in his mouth. Sam smiled softly at him. A rush of happiness going through him as he kissed Tony's head, before joining his older boys at the table. As they finished up, Sam wiped them down, and sent them to the couch, while he did the dishes.

Steve held Tony in his lap, cooing at his giggly little brother. Bucky was playing peek-a-boo with him, and Tony thought his big brother was the just the silliest. Sam stopped in the doorway for a moment to watch them, a smile on his face, before he took them back home. That night, after a bubble bath, because Bucky apparently couldn't take a normal bath anymore, Sam was trying to settle his much too hyper boys.

"Cuz bedtime is the right time to fight crime!" Steve sang jumping up on the bed.  
  
Bucky hopped up next to him and started jumping around.  
  
"Alright, alright, settle down you two."  
  
"But we need to fight the bad guys, Sammy!" Steve insisted.  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Catboy, Owlette, and Gecko have got it covered." He reassured the boy.  
  
Steve nodded, Sam was probably right about that. Sam was relieved when he laid down and Bucky followed suit. He set Tony down on the bed, and the baby crawled in between them.

"I wanna be a superhero when I grow up, Sammy." Steve told him.  
  
Sam smiled softly at him, ruffling his hair.  
  
"You'll make a great superhero, kiddo."  
  
Steve beamed up at him.  
  
"I'm gonna be Captain America when I grow up." He informed his Caregiver.  
  
"Yeah, n' I gonna be da Winta Soldja." Bucky added.  
  
"Really?" Steve asked, eyes wide as he turned to his brother.  
  
"Uh-huh." Bucky confirmed.  
  
"Woah, that's so cool! Can I be your sidekick?"

Bucky frowned.  
  
"Yo can no' be my sidekick, Stevie."  
  
"What? Why not?" Steve asked, offended.  
  
"'Cause, yo da Cap'n." Bucky said, like it was obvious.  
  
"Oh, but I wanna fight with you, Buck." Steve said, looking down sadly.  
  
"Okay, I be yo sidekick den."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, su'e." Bucky said, shrugging.  
  
Tony grunted and pointed to himself.  
  
"Si'ekick." He said firmly.  
  
"Ya can no' be his sidekick, baby. Yo too li'l."  
  
"G'ow up." Tony insisted.

Sam stifled a laugh as he watched them from the side of the bed. Bucky sighed.  
  
"He can' no' have _two_ sidekicks, Tony." Bucky said, scowling at the baby.  
  
"Well, maybe we could be a team, then we could all fight together." Steve said, trying to keep the peace.  
  
Tony nodded, excitedly. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Fine, wha'eva." He sighed out, exasperated.

Sam shook his head in amusement and pulled a book off of the shelf. Bucky scowled at Sam's choice and squirmed his way out of the bed to choose a different one. Sam just laughed and set Goodnight Moon back on the bookshelf next to their bed. Sam frowned at the book in Bucky's hand when the toddler sat in his lap.

"Dis one, Daddy." He said, thrusting it into Sam's hand.

Sam pursed his lips. He kinda wished that Natasha hadn't of given Bucky this one. Bucky always got upset when Sam told him he couldn't read it. The book was in russian, though, and Sam literally couldn't read it. He's not ashamed to say that he's hidden the book on multiple occasions, just so that Bucky couldn't choose it. He always ended up digging it back out, when Bucky was looking for it. Sam just couldn't deny the toddler his Tasha book, as Bucky fondly called it.

Steve sighed from next to them and pulled the book out of Sam's hand. The Little was well aware of the reaction Bucky would have if he was denied the story. Steve frowned at the hardback cover, his fingers tracing the Slavic letters. Bucky didn't seem offended that Steve had the book now, he just looked expectantly at his brother. Steve didn't know Russian, not really. He knew a few things that Bucky had taught him over the years, but his accent was awful, whereas Bucky's was perfect.

Steve did know this story pretty well, though. It was one of the first things Natasha ever gave Bucky, back before they'd even known Tony, and Steve had heard Bucky read it countless times. On the few occasions that Bucky was Big and Steve wasn't, Bucky was inclined to read it to Steve and try to teach him how to read the words. Steve wasn't very good at it, and his Little self did not pick up on the Russian teachings. Well, he knew a little bit, but mostly because he had the story memorized and he knew which word went with which group of letters on the pages.

"Pryatnick snov, malenki volchonok." Steve said, reciting the title from memory.

Bucky giggled at the American pronunciation.

"Приятных снов, маленький волчонок." Bucky echoed, sounding like a native speaker.

Sam was always floored by the way his younger two boys could speak foreign languages with ease. Even though they stumbled over English words that they spoke on a regular basis. Sam truly didn't understand it. Steve blushed slightly, knowing that he didn't do so good with Russian, not like his younger brothers. Even Tony knew Russian, though the baby didn't use it very often. Tony was staring at the picture on the cover of a little boy and his stuffed animal. The baby was thinking of how much the wolf reminded him of his own stuffie. He hugged his puppy tighter to his chest.

"Paci?" Tony asked Sam.

Sam grabbed one off of the nightstand and handed it to Tony. Tony looked at it. This one was sparkly and pink. A gift from Skye. Tony popped it in his mouth, sucking on the silicone teat as his eyes returned to the book cover. Steve licked his lips nervously, before opening the book.

He worked his way slowly through the pages, stumbling over the words and reciting them from memory. Steve knew most of the letters, but he struggled more with reading when he was Little. Besides, the letters that looked like English letters, but made different sounds, always threw him off. Bucky didn't seem to mind that Steve's rendition was choppy and his accent was terrible, though the boy echoed every line back to him, as though he was trying to teach Steve the correct pronunciation.

When the book finally came to an end, Bucky climbed off of Sam and practically dove over Tony. He landed on Steve, who let out an oof, as the wind was knocked out of him. Bucky nuzzled against him, clinging to him.

"Thanks, Stevie. Yo da bestest eva." Bucky whispered in his ear.

Steve was still blushing from reading, his blush only deepening at Bucky's words, but wrapped his arms around Bucky and grinned. Tony yawned next to them and Sam stood up, leaning over to kiss Tony's head.

"Night, baby." Sam said.

"Nanigh'." Tony mumbled around his pacifier.

Sam leaned over him to kiss Bucky and Steve, too, before turning on their stars night light. He flicked off the overhead light, green stars casted across the ceiling.

"Goodnight, boys. Sweet dreams." Sam said, before leaving.

"Night, Sammy." Steve called out.

"Nigh', Daddy." Bucky mumbled, grabbing his Bucky Bear.

Steve snatched up his blankie, rubbing the soft fabric against his cheek. Bucky was laying on top of Steve, Bucky Bear wrapped up in his metal arm. His free hand reached out to grab Tony's shirt, hauling him closer. The baby squeaked in surprise, blushed, and snuggled up to them.

"Nigh', bubba." Bucky whispered.

Tony blinked at the name, glancing questioningly at Steve. The older boy just giggled and kissed Bucky's cheek.

"Nanigh', bubba?" Tony echoed back.

Bucky and Steve giggled, cooing at him.

"'M no' yo bubba. Siwwy baby." Bucky said in between giggles.

"But you are my bubba." Steve said, running a hand through Bucky's hair.

Bucky hummed, and shrugged his shoulders. Tony still didn't fully understand, but he let his heavy lids fall shut. Bucky and Steve's whispered words drifting passed him. The baby was too sleepy to fully process what they were saying. He heard Steve saying goodnight to them, followed by an I love you from Bucky, so the baby mumbled one back.

"Wove ya."

Steve smiled softly at Tony, Bucky beaming.

"Ya fink Tony say dat when he's Big?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know, Buck. Maybe. I think he loves us all the time, no matter what."

Bucky nodded in agreement. He thought about that for a while, before he spoke again.

"Yeah, he loves us. We'll get married in Paris."

"Nah, Buck. Tony wants to honeymoon in Paris." Steve corrected him softly.

Bucky frowned.

"Oh." He said, squirming slightly.

Steve bit his lip as Bucky's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened at the implication.

"Sorry, Buck, I shouldn't have brought that up."

Bucky pushed away from Steve.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, anxiously.

"It's okay, Stevie. I'm just not feeling very Little anymore." Bucky said as he climbed out of bed.

Steve wandered out after him, when Bucky left the room, and didn't come back. Bucky was sitting on the couch, deep in thought. Steve raised a brow at him, before straddling his lap.

"You okay, Buck? I'm sorry I brought that up."

"Nah, it's okay, Stevie, really. I was already thinking about Big things. I was in between headspaces, just thinking about getting married."

Steve nodded, biting his lip.

"And now?"

Bucky smirked at him.

"Now I'm Big, you?"

Steve nodded, but turned away when Bucky tried to kiss him.

"Buck, I love you, but we can't. Tony and Sam are here."

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I just want a kiss." He huffed.

Steve gave him a suspicious look, but conceded, pressing his lips to Bucky's. He squeaked when Bucky pressed him into the couch and crawled on top of him.

"Bucky, you promised!"

"Did not." Bucky murmured against his skin, kissing his neck.

Steve huffed, squirming under Bucky as his teeth grazed his skin.

"Bucky, we can't." Steve whined.

Bucky just laughed and kissed him again.

"I'm not gonna fuck you. I'm just playing." Bucky teased.

Steve narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a toy, Buck. You can't just play with me." Steve muttered annoyed, but his annoyance was negated by the way his hands gripped Bucky's hair and pulled him back in for another kiss.

"I think that's debatable, doll."

Sam rolled his eyes, when he woke up in the morning to find Steve and Bucky snuggled under the couch blanket. Their clothes scattered across the ground. Tony stepped out of the bathroom and smirked at Sam.

"Sorry, Sammy, but I think you're gonna have to clean the couch again."

Sam sighed.

"There's a reason I bought a leather couch. I'm gonna make eggs. You want any?" Sam said, taking it in stride.

"Yeah, two." Tony said.

"Do you have a meeting?" Sam asked, glancing at his outfit.

Tony frowned and nodded.

"Unfortunately. Otherwise I would join them."

Sam rolled his eyes, but ran a hand adoringly through Tony's damp hair, before heading to the kitchen.

"It's cold outside. You might want to dry your hair all the way." Sam suggested.

Tony laughed.

"Thanks, dad." He sassed.

Tony smiled down at his boyfriend's, leaning over to kiss Bucky's head and Steve's cheek. Bucky blinked his eyes open and pushed himself up, until he was sitting on Steve's lap, the blanket pooling around his hips. His eyes met Tony's, smirking as Tony openly ogled him.

"Mornin', doll."

Tony gave him an amused smirk, leaning in to claim his lips.

"I gotta go to work soon, but you two should get dressed. Sam's making eggs."

Bucky hummed.

"Tony?"

Tony just raised a brow at him.

"I love you."

Tony smiled softly, a red tint on his cheeks.

"Uh... thanks?" He squeaked.

Bucky laughed, rolling his eyes and stood up. Tony swallowed thickly, his gaze flickering down Bucky's exposed body. Bucky pulled him in for another kiss, before pulling on his briefs.

"Sam could have walked in on you two." Tony said changing the subject.

Bucky glanced up at him, grabbing his pants off the floor.

"So?"

"So? He's our Caregiver."

Bucky laughed.

"And? A lot of Littles fuck their Caregivers. Besides, Sam's one of my closest friends."

"That's not weird, though?" Tony asked.

"Not any weirder than Rhodey walking in on you having sex."

"I'm pretty sure Rhodey's not thrilled when that happens." Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, but do you really care?"

"No, Rhodey's my bestfriend."

"Exactly." Bucky said, smirking at him. "I think Steve cares more about it than I do, though. Just in general, he's more self-conscious about his body than I am. I think it's because he still feels like he's all weak and scrawny."

Tony laughed at that. Steve sat up and frowned at them, having woken up just in time to hear the very end of their conversation.

"I'm not self-conscious about my body." He objected.

"Oh yeah? Sam's awake." Bucky said.

Steve's eyes widened in alarm and he pulled up the blanket to ensure it was fully covering his dick. Bucky laughed, and Steve glared at him.

"He used to have a tiny dick." Bucky told Tony.

"Jesus, Buck! Don't tell him that. You're such an asshole."

Bucky laughed.

"What? It was cute."

"Bucky!" Steve squeaked, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, doll, you're very well endowed now." Bucky said, smirking.

He thrusted Steve's clothes into his lap, before kissing him. Steve was blushing when they separated, panting slightly and avoiding Tony's eyes.

"I'll go distract Sam while you get dressed. I'll charm him into making us eggs." Bucky said, winking at Steve.

Tony chuckled and ran a hand through Steve's hair. 

"Don't be embarrassed, love. I'm sure that's not the most embarrassing thing Bucky's ever said about you."

"Gee, thanks." Steve deadpanned.

Tony huffed out a laugh and kissed him.

"I must say, I'm a little jealous that you didn't let me join in on the fun." Tony said, his eyes darting down to Steve's lap.

Steve bit his lip.

"We didn't actually plan on it. I mean, I didn't, well, Bucky just got a bit carried away." Steve muttered, embarrassed.

Tony raised a brow, his finger tracing the teeth marks on Steve's shoulder.

"I can see that."

Steve just coughed, shifting uncomfortably.

"We want to get married." Steve blurted out.

"You and Bucky?"

"No, I mean, yes, but no. I want to marry both of you." Steve said, stumbling over his words.

Tony frowned at him, crawling into Steve's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Fuck, don't say shit like that right before I have to go to work. I don't have time to fuck you right now, baby."

Steve licked his lips.

"So? Do you want to get married, then?"

Tony sighed and pressed his forehead to Steve's.

"Of course I do, but..." Tony hesitated. "I'm just worried that you guys will change your mind."

Steve furrowed his brows.

"There's zero percent chance that I would ever change my mind Tony. I've wanted to be with you for way too long to back out now. I love you, sweetheart."

Tony whimpered and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm gonna not saying no, but I'm not gonna say yes, either. I just think it's too soon."

Steve nodded.

"Fair enough. I kinda want to get down on my knee and propose to you properly anyways."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do. Just do me a favor and get Pepper's help picking out a ring. I won't say no because of it, but I will have to exchange it for something else if you choose something lame. I'm almost certainly going to end up on the cover of playboy and I don't want to have to take my wedding ring off for it." Tony teased.

Steve scoffed, but he was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I keep teasing this whole marriage thing... eventually it will happen but I haven't one hundred percent decided how I want to go about it yet.
> 
> This entire part started with me just writing that small scene between Bucky and Tasha, and then it somehow turned into this whole thing...


End file.
